Roland
| Caption = Roland | Name = Roland | Kana = ロラン | Romaji = Roran | Nickname= Knights of Knights Black Knight | Age = 29 | Gender=Male | Birthplace= Brune | Status= Deceased | Occupation= Elite General (Former) | Position = General (Former) | Army=Brune Army (Former) Navarre Knights (Former) | Kingdom= Brune (Former) | Weapon = Durandal | Japseiyu= Hiroki Tōchi | Engdub= Vic Mignogna }} Roland was one of Brune's elite generals and a charismatic leader of Brune's renowned elite knights, the Navarre Knights. Known as the Knight of Knights or the Black Knight, Roland's loyalty and chivalry were unparalleled as he vowed to protect Brune from any enemies he fought against even if he had to risk his life to do so. Once as Faron's trusted general, Roland was also one of Elen's and Tigre's formidable foes (later a short-lived ally) during his wars against the Silver Meteor Army, but quickly met his demise by Ganelon's hands. Character Information Appearance Roland is described to be a tall, muscular built person who is often seen wearing a black amour and equipped with his sword, Durandal. He also has a scar on his face, a spiky black hair and a pair of blue eyes. Personality As an elite general of Brune, Roland's loyalty was unshaken as he swore to his allegiance to King Faron and Brune. His strong patriotism for Brune made him Brune's trump card to fend off any invading kingdoms. His gallant loyalty and courage were so deep that he was willing to eradicate any enemy without questioning their reasons, all for the glory and prosperity of Brune under King Faron's reign. Even with his illustrious reputation, Roland is a knight of honor and valor who refuses to take bribes from noblemen and aristocrats to do their dirty work; additionally, Roland also despises corrupted and tyrannical politicians, especially with the likes Ganelon and Thenardier, who he believed abusing his power for their personal interest. Aside from his bravery and loyalty, Roland is also cunning and cautious as he deemed that should he become careless, dangers were everywhere. Aside from the king, Roland also deeply cared for Brune and its people.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 Roland also one of very few warriors of Brune who disbelieved in superstitions as he believed that any supernatural powers deemed as "magic" (such as Viralt's Veda). History Roland was an orphan who was abandoned within Luberon Mountains's foot. During his infancy, Roland was adopted by a shrine maiden and raised inside the temple. In his childhood, Roland was interested in King Charles's history, especially his past achievement of reviving Brune to its former glory. Unlike other children, Roland was well built and physically strong for capable in yielding a huge sword but unable to read nor write. However despite his handicaps, Roland was known as the Knight of Knights by his peers for his feat of unequaled strength and quick learning. Roland was visited by Prince Faron during one of the his trips and his presence got Roland's attention.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4Manga Chapter 24 After hearing Faron's compliment, Roland was moved deeply and vowed to become a knight, swearing to serve Faron's reign. Even though the road to knighthood was filled with rigorous difficulties, Roland took his chances and trained himself to fulfill his dream. Even at such a young age, Roland learned quickly and took less time to master any skills he could mustered, from fighting skills to military tactics. At his age of thirteenManga Chapter 22, Roland successfully passed the trial where he defeated nearly everyone in every battle, which led to his rise of fame for his undefeated streaks. Under Faron's ascension as Brune new king after his predecessors, Roland became a knight under the new king's reign. Their friendship however was mutually good as the new king managed to recognize the young knight, further moved the Black Knight as he swore his loyalty and fidelity to protect Faron's reign. Throughout his experience in warfare, Roland received a scar on his face. In just eight years of service, Roland was bestowed the Durandal by King Faron and his achievements became legend among both fellow Brune citizens and even enemies from another kingdoms. At one point, King Augusto of Sachstein once attempted to bribe Roland by making a false accusation against Faron in order to make Sachstein's invasion easier, only to miscalculated Roland's strong loyalty towards both Faron and Brune.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 3 Chronology Orders To Destroy Tigre the "Traitor" Roland led the Navarre Knights to repel the Sachtstein Army from Brune's western borders. Even with their incredible might, the Sachtstein Army was no matched against Roland's unstoppable power and resulted their disastrous defeat. Even with effortless victory, Roland was agitated as he lamented the Brunish ministers's incompetence that resulting Brune internal affairs while they dying defending Brune from invading kingdoms. Roland later received a letter from Brune messenger under Faron's name (Thenardier and Ganelon), where he learned that Thenardier sent a ceasefire letter to both Asvarre and Sachstein and he was ordered to eliminate Tigre, who rumored to "betrayed" Brune by inviting Zhcted Army into Brune's soil. As his response, Roland called the entire Navarre Knights back to Brune, though Olivier's concern over Roland's decision in assembling the entire army over"traitor". Roland replied that because Tigre had Zhcted's Vanadis as his ally, he cannot afford to overlook the situation and vowed to slay the traitor. Upon his and his army's return to Brune, Roland firstly rushed to Nice Imperial Palace to meet Faron but being stopped by both Thenardier and Ganelon, who told him that Faron was too sick to meet anyone, including Roland himself. Instead, he was told by Thenardier to focus in defeating the "traitor" while assuring Sachstein would not attack Brune. However despite his strong distrust upon two Dukes of Brune, Roland complied their request and began on his mission anyways.Manga Chapter 22Anime Episode 7 Feud against the Silver Meteor Army In one sunny afternoon, the Silver Meteor Army and the Knights of Navarre were finally collided with massive armies. When Olivier asked Roland should they wait for the information about the Tigre completed, Roland dismissed Tigre's messenger as he still claimed that Tigre is the traitor despite the vague information. Furthermore, the sky began to dark and Roland stated that they had only one koku for the battle. As both Silver Meteor Army and Navarre Knights were collided in Orange Plains, the Navarre Knights gained its advantage when Roland brutally slain most of the enemy soldiers while confronting the Wind Vanadis, Elen. Both Roland and Elen clashed in a fierce duels where her performance impressed Roland as he witnessed that a Vanadis's might matched his strength and might. When the ten Zhcted cavalry came to the rescue, Roland decimated all of them before Elen could even warn them and remained unscratched. Their clash continued until Arifar's suddenly resonating towards Durandal, prompted his curiosity towards the Vralt and the Vanadis. Before he could kill Elen, Roland saw Tigre came into the battlefield and interfered their duel, and charged towards Tigre and trying to cut him down. However, Tigre dodged his slash and instead shoot the arrow in mid air, later grabbed Elen and escaped. Roland began to give chase but his horse was shot by Tigre's previous arrow (which shot in midair), causing him to fall from his horse. However, he still managed to get up and commanded his troops to chase down Elen and Tigre. During the Navarre Knights's pursue for Elen and Tigre, Roland confronted another Vanadis Sofya Obertas and whilst remarked that her light barrier was another "magic", he shatter the barrier with ease and briefly fought against the Light Vanadis before her eventual retreat via her light teleportation. That however did not stop the Navarre Knights's pursue for the retreating Silver Meteor Army until 300 cavalry under Mashas Rodant have arrived for the Silver Meteor Army aid. Seeing the late reinforcement, Roland called his troops to pull off the chase and returned to the camp. As the result, the battle was postponed. Prior their retreat, Roland found Tigre's archery skills impressive and asked Oliver everything about Tigre, whose history already prompting the Black Knights' curiosity. Despite Oliver's concerns, who believed that shooting a horse as meant to be a "bad luck", Roland claimed Oliver that he was worrying too much. The first victory against the Silver Meteor Army has given the great momentum for Roland. However, Roland didn't halt here as he led his army to pursue Tigre to confirm his condition. So his army set the camp in a nearby grassland away from the Silver Meteor Army. He then asked Oliver about the past event he has missed, from the failed defense against Zhcted in Dinant to the news about Alsace's invasion, the very reason that resulting Tigre's "defection" in the first place. However, even if he knew the battle could only benefiting both Dukes, it was Faron's severe sickness that causing him to comply their request. Roland wished to know more about Tigre's reputation and profile from Oliver, which the details stated in three letters by Auguste. While reading the letter, Roland learned that Tigre's skills as ordinary despite his superior archery skills and his charisma as his main assets. Regardless, Roland continued his mission while placing Oliver as the prime commander of the Navarre Knights. In the second battle, Roland escaped the muddy trap and confronted both Elen and Sofy in the battlefield. Even with the combined powers of both Vanadises, Roland remained unbeaten until Tigre's narrow intervention saved both Vanadis from imminent danger. Confronting Tigre, Roland asked the Alsace Earl regarding the incident in Alsace which Tigre confirmed by nodding his head. Despite knowing the truth whilst being invited by Elen to fight against both Thenardier and Ganelon, Roland declined out of his loyalty to Faron or Brune. After witnessing Tigre's charged arrow to the ground-in which he believed as a challenge, Roland accepted Tigre's challenge as he hold Durandal by both hands and readily to receive his arrow shot. As powerful as the charged arrow that nearly rivaled with his might, Roland managed to deflect the arrow shot away but his arms were numbed as the result. Trapped and Death Even after his surrender, most Navarre Knights were shocked with one knight requested to avenge their 2,000 fallen comrades. However, Roland instead apologized and simply told them that the army's defeatLight Novel Volume 3. In his meeting with Tigre and his peers, Roland chose to hear Tigre out, and he decided to meet the king in order to understand the kingdom's actual condition. Despite Tigre's warning about Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme to eliminate him, Roland insisted on going to Nice and as his acknowledgement to Tigre's cause, he presented Durandal to Tigre, noting that he will return for it, considered as a as a symbol of his support. Ten days after his journey to Brune, Roland returned to the Nice in an attempt to meet Faron, only to meet Ganelon on the way and heard his lies about the king was "waiting" for him. While well aware about Ganelon's scheme, Roland followed Ganelon into the room for his rest anyways. However, Roland was too late to realize that he was trapped when he sensed a room without a window and the door wasn't budge when he tried to escape the room. Roland then listened to Ganelon's introduction about Greast's new torture device, the Bee Room and confronted a swarm of bees that flew upon him. Later in his "execution", Roland was stung to death by the bees while standing.Anime Episode 8 Legacy Roland's cruel and unjust death was saddened by many Brune figures, including Thenardier who saw him as a useful ally. Tigre also grieved over his death not only for unable to return Durandal to the late hero, he losing his chance to prove his innocence. At the same time, Roland's passing also led Muozinel Army's invasion upon Brune, but because of the resolve of the living to protect the people (Tigre) and the word of the dead (Roland) that Hughes mentioned, the invasion was failed. A year has passed since Brune Civil War, Brune was ruled under Queen Regin's reign and restored it's peace and tranquility. Even in death, Roland's name was mentioned by almost anyone with fear and respect. Durandal also returned as House Charles's possession and became Queen Regin's symbol of power. His grave was relocated at a shrine in Luberon Mountains, along with Faron and Brune's late kings (Regin's ancestors) and heroes. However his death triggers Sachstein to make another invasion attempt as Melisande invites them to aid her taking the throne of Brune who they saw as a golden opportunity to defeat Brune. Roland's determination of defending Brune from enemies was later used by Olivier to motivate Tigre further during Tigre-Kureys Showdown which if Roland was still alive, he will be gladly agree into Tigre's proposal as long as Brune is defended. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Even as a child/teen, Roland managed to lift objects that was larger than his own size. Roland also has sufficient strength to crush almost anything, not even the sturdiest Vanadis's Vedas (such as Sofy's light shield) could ever hold his attack. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Roland is highly resistant to any physical injuries, not even a platoon of soldiers would be able to stop him. He is also able to withstand even the combined powers of the Black Bow and Vanadis Vedas. Even stung by thousands of poison bees to death, he could stand still until his last moment. *'Quick Learning:' Despite his handicap for unable to read or write, Roland learned very quickly by just observing the surroundings. *'Military Commander: As the commander of the prestige Navarre Knights, Roland can command almost 5000 strong army in his lead. As its leader, Roland can create formations of his army to break the enemies's morale. * '''Master Swordsman: Roland was well trained in the art of swordsmanship. To the point of able to take on two Vanadis at the same time having the up hand before Tigre came for the rescue. Elen also claimed that even without Durandal, Roland's own sword skill would be enough to make him a formidable opponent. * Superhuman Stamina: Roland was rarely getting tired because of the battle, he once rode off to Nice from the front line without having any rest. Even in exhaustion, Roland never show any sign of back down unlike the others who immediately withdraw. Weapons and Equipment *'Durandal': Roland signature weapon and also an heirloom of House of Charles (Brune Royal Family). Due to Durandal's anomaly, Roland won every major battles without even breaking a sweat. It is also noted that like some of the Vanadis's Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Durandal also seems to posses mysterious power that is unexplained like Tigre's Black Bow. Trivia *Roland is based on the French legendary knight with the same name from The Song of Roland (which also found in Spanish literature), who was famous for helping Charlemagne to establish his kingdom and repelling Spanish invaders from invading France. *Despite being an antagonist in Roland Arc, Roland is neither malevolent nor vicious like most villains in the series. His demise in an unjust death further solidifying him status as a tragic anti-villain in the series. * So far as the Anime and Light Novel told, Roland is the only person that was able to break Vanadis's Veda single-handedly. He only used both of his hands once when facing Tigre's arrow that was imbued with power of Tir na Fal from Black Bow. * After around 16 years servicing Brune as a Knight, Roland only suffers one and only defeat at Orange Plains due to unable to rise his arms again after deflecting Tigre's arrow imbued with power of Tir Na Fal. * Roland is the only person that was able to suppress two Vanadis single-handedly and Elen admits him as the most difficult person to defeat in a duel, presumably equal to or surpassing Sasha. * Uniquely, his death was similar to The Whitebeard, Shirohige from One Piece where both Shirohige and Roland died standing. Shirohige died because of old age and wounds while Roland died because of thousand stung bees that was set up by Ganelon. Reference Navagation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Brune Category:Commander Category:Deceased Category:Knights